Even As You And I
by Amaiko
Summary: Their second time: practice makes perfect, but Hinata still has a long way to go.


**AN:** Written to commemorate those halcyon days when Kabuto still had legs.

(Hopefully the naga-look is a temporary form brought on by the snake transformation and Kabuto will eventually revert to himself again—there are shots of him with normal legs and feet before this chapter. It's still grotesque, though and that's without mentioning the bloody snake apparently attached to his ass.

As I've already said, anything Kishimoto does with him or Hinata isn't going to affect my fic: it's already AU to begin with and it's been obvious for a long, long time now that Kishimoto simply doesn't give a fuck and is trying to run the manga into the ground as quickly as possible so he can end it sooner. More on this later perhaps.

Hopefully, more fic will be following this one relatively soon. The next chapter of _Muma_ will be done as soon as I can get Hinata to stop rocking the boat and Sasuke to stop waving kunai in Kabuto's face. There's another smut piece I've been working on set in the crackverse that I dearly wanted to post before this one, but it's entirely from Neji's viewpoint and as I've noted before, I completely suck at writing him. It's hard enough writing him in normal situations: writing him when Kabuto is trying to coax him into doing Things Neji Does Not Approve Of is about seventy-billion times harder.

Pornverse. Their second time.

oooooo

**Even As You and I**

Good girl that she is, she's busy washing up his bottles and tubes when he finally finds her. Quietly, he closes the door and walks towards her, noting the dark line of sweat down the back of her thin robe, the way it clings to her hips and thighs, the way the nape of her neck gleams in the late-day sun. It _is_ hot today.

She's so concentrated in her task that she doesn't notice him until he's right behind her, laying a hand upon her shoulder: she jumps, but keeps her grip on the glass bottle she's currently washing. _Good for you_. "Working hard, I see," he says and her shudder passes right from her shoulder into his arm.

"K-Kabuto-san," she mutters as she half-turns towards him, pink tongue licking chapped lips. "I-I d-didn't realize..."

"No, you're doing a fine job," he soothes, keeping pressure on her shoulder so she can't turn all the way. "Are you nearly done?"

Her hands fumble as they wipe down a beaker, sending soapsuds across the scarred wood of the lab table. "I-I...S-Soon."

"That's good," he murmurs and continues to stand directly behind her, watching as his shivering pet scrubs down jars more times than really necessary. Once the last jar is oh-so carefully set down he leans against her, casually tilting his hips against hers and Hinata's hand freezes on the glass.

He wraps both of his arms around her, pining her own arms down against her sides. Her muscles are a rigid wall against him and while he half-expected this, it isn't the reaction he wants. But it's not worth getting angry over and so he keeps his smile and his even, pleasant tones. "Lord Orochimaru left unexpectedly, about an hour ago. Something about a special training session for dear Sasuke-kun," he informs her as he nuzzles behind her ear in a nonchalant way. "So, I thought that perhaps we could indulge in a bit of training ourselves."

"K-Kabuto-san," she whispers.

He shifts against her, letting her feel his cock and she trembles. "I think you can drop the '-san', Hinata-chan. It's rather uncomfortably formal at times like this, isn't it? Hmm, but plain 'Kabuto' is too informal...and '-kun' isn't right either: I am your elder."

She turns her head to the side and he takes it as an invitation to nip her throat. Hinata's skin is soft and damp under his lips and she whimpers as he nips her twice, then bites down harder and sucks a mark onto her skin. He'll have to heal her before Lord Orochimaru returns but curing such a little mark is barely an effort for him, so he leaves another and this time she moans.

Violets bloom under her skin and Hinata's body rocks with her shuddering little cries. Kabuto's hand cups her left breast, feeling nothing between his fingers and her skin but thin cloth: she must have undone her breast bindings because of the heat. He flicks her nipple with the edge of his nail and she sobs. He does it again and she wails his name: _such a splendid little bitch._

Kabuto relaxes his grip enough that Hinata can lean forward a little and brace her hands on the table: her legs are shaking so fiercely that he's a little amazed that they haven't given out on her completely. Her ass rubs against his thickening erection as she re-positions herself and Kabuto bites down on his lip to stifle a delighted little moan. She doesn't deserve such praise, not yet, carrying on as if this was their first time again. Kissing her cheek lightly, he gently moves her arms aside so his hands are unobstructed: one cups her breast again while the other deftly parts cloth and explores between her thighs.

Her muscles twitch and tighten for just an instant but then Hinata draws a deep breath, relents and struggles to relax. Kabuto catches the corner of her mouth in a kiss, murmurs "Good girl," and Hinata swallows hard.

She's so wet that he's mildly amazed that there isn't a flood as he works her panties down to mid-thigh and slides his leg forward so she can brace against it. With his other hand, Kabuto draws the pad of his thumb so lightly over her nipple that she shouldn't be able to feel it through the robe but she arches into the touch and her heartbeat picks up again, thudding into his palm. So small a movement on his part, yet so much yielded in return: she is the sounding brass and he the hammer and the slightest tap will leave her shuddering to her core.

_That's right, pet, offer yourself to me._ Brushing her robe aside, he touches the bare skin of her breast, trembling and warm under his fingers as he kneads the soft flesh with small, precise movements. Tiring of that, he gives her nipple a quick, harsh pinch and Hinata's feet start to slide out from underneath her, but she catches herself admirably and Kabuto grins into her hair.

Hinata, he knows, can be startlingly resilient when thrown straight into the heart of the fire.

Kabuto's breathing and Hinata's whimpering sobs are the only noise in the otherwise silent room. Using the hand on her breast, he pulls her back against his body, while his other hand pulls her robe open to her waist. The droplets of sweat on her shoulders catch the last of the sunlight and glow gold against the dim; with the tip of his tongue, he devours the tiny lights.

"Are you ready yet?"

His fingers glide between her slippery folds, brushing her clit teasingly before dropping low and stroking the wetness on her thighs. Hinata's reply is completely incoherent.

"I guess I'll just have to see for myself, then."

The first finger slides in much more easily than he expected: she's either so overwhelmed she's incapable of resistance or, inability to talk aside, she's starting to regain some semblance of control. A second finger and a third join the first and she pants, her hips jerking harshly, perfectly in time to the movements of his hand.

It doesn't take long at all. He can feel the surge coming from the fluttering muscles, the shifting heartbeat, the rushing blood well before Hinata gasps and rises up on her toes, then goes limp in his arms. He withdraws and wipes his wet fingers on her robe. There's no reaction when he turns her to face him and lifts her up, sitting her on the table and spreading her legs wide. As he unties his pants, she leans back and shakily pushes the glassware off to the corners where it will be safe from her thrashing.

Such prudence deserves a kiss and so he bestows one, brushing her tangled, sweat-soaked hair out of his way with his still-damp fingers. Her lips are rough but her mouth is sweet, her tongue shyly slipping alongside his and while she's distracted, he positions himself and with one sharp thrust shoves inside.

After all the effort he's expended on her he's ready to have some fun himself and doesn't bother to go easy. Hinata's hands clutch weakly at his arms and he yanks her forward for better leverage, his strokes deep and hard. The girl breathes softly into his ear and he realizes his eyes are half-closed, his mind lulled by the thin blue shimmer of the twilight and the smooth tightness of her cunt.

She comes again, her muscles clamping down on his cock and for one instant his control slips, urging him to tumble off the precipice after her. _No. Absolutely not_. He has a far better idea and shunting his pleasure off to a darker and more manageable place, he slides his hands under her hips and lifts her off the table, raising her up in the air.

Hinata yelps as he stumbles; carrying a girl while fucking her isn't as simple as it looks. Fortunately she has the presence of mind to wrap her legs tightly around his waist before they completely overbalance and he shuffles carefully to the bench built into the wall by the door, settling down upon it with spread legs and Hinata straddling his lap.

"Your turn," he says.

She doesn't move. The dull heavy red of anxiety begins to settle in Hinata's face and she bites her lip, looking everywhere but at him.

"I'd like to come sometime today, Hinata-chan."

"I-I d-don't k-know what K-Kabuto-san..."

"Up and down, Hinata-chan," he says, not bothering to filter the disgust out of his tone: she certainly has plenty of rough edges to smooth before she'll make an agreeable pet for him and he wonders, not for the first time, if he'd done the right thing in accepting that mad bargain of hers. He demonstrates, lifting her slightly, then letting her down again. "Like that, but faster. And stop calling me Kabuto-san."

Her murmur is so soft he has to lean forward to hear her. "K-Kabuto-s-sama," she says, and tentatively, moves.

_Well._ "What an interesting mind you have, Hinata-chan, and perhaps someday...but, no. There's only one master here and that is Lord Orochimaru." Her movements are still too light and hesitant. "Harder."

"I-I don't know then!" she wails and comes up much too fast, almost losing him. Gasping, she anchors herself and pushes down again, squeezing him so tightly that he's forced to moan.

"Like that, hold me just like that and move slowly until you get a better feel for the rhythm," he snaps, digging his fingers hard into her hips and Hinata keens in response. She bobs clumsily on his cock and if she wasn't so hot and tight and trying so very hard to please him, he'd be very, very annoyed. As it is, it's several more minutes before she improves enough to bring a faint shudder to his limbs and a bead of sweat to his brow.

Her forehead presses against his and he kisses her mouth absently as he lets her clutch at him. The heat is building with every slow squeeze from her cunt as she draws him up, letting him totter on the edge before letting go and it's suddenly much more difficult for him to breathe.

"Niisan," she whispers suddenly and electricity whips along his spine. "Is...is that all right? Kabuto-nii."

He tries to form a response but all he can manage is a trembling "yes." Her white arms drop to his shoulders and she sighs a ragged breath, then takes hold of him even more tightly and slowly, slowly ascends and Kabuto's last vague thought before his unraveling is that perhaps Hinata wasn't so mad after all.


End file.
